Another Day
by K-Shandra
Summary: Horatio's thoughts after yet another trying case. Chapter seven - mature read - you are warned.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What Makes a Man?

Genre: CSI MIAMI

Disclaimer: Not mine, their creators have all the rights. (Lucky Buggers)

Timeline: Earlier Seasons

Spoilers: None really.

Rating: M - Mild

Characters: Horatio.

Author notes: I' not really a CSI Miami fic writer, but this one wanted to be written… So I humoured the muse.

Summary: Horatio's thoughts after yet another trying case. DuCaine if you squint.

Word count: 897

*¨*•ƸϊƷ•*¨*

These cases were always hardest on him. The crimes committed against the innocent, against those who should be protected the most. He'd spent years battling the demons, seen every possible horror that the underbellies of society could throw at one. But it was this the crimes against the innocent that drove him to his knees, and lately it had gotten worse for him.

The crimes some would commit to rid themselves of their responsibilities and consequences of their actions, their ability to take a life often two, left him astounded. He'd seen too much death and destruction for him not to appreciate the miracle of life. He'd spent hours watching people, especially children interact. To find validation for what he did on a daily basis. He's years spent fighting crime… Making people take responsibility for their actions, or for them to be punished for the crimes that they so thoughtlessly commit against society and mankind. But it was during his personal low times, like now, that he wondered if it ever made a difference.

Having spent his life fighting for others he's somehow managed to loose sight of his own. The innocent victims that these crimes were all too often committed against, was something he longed to have for himself. How could anyone hurt a child, a baby, a helpless and innocent life. How sick does one's mind have to be? To think that it in some way would make things better. That by not having that responsibility their problems would go away. That a life wasted was a chance to better things.

What he would not give to have that opportunity in life. To create a life and to watch it grow and develop, to see it take in the marvels of everyday life, that which adults have come to take for granted. To see life through the eyes of a chid, to once again believe in the good and wholesome. To have a chance at something so simple and jet so meaningful, but he knew it could never be.

The demands of his work left him with little time to indulge in relationships, and to have that dream would need a solid relationship, one which often takes years to build. His never tended to last long. Work, his frequent bad moods at the injustice of it all, rendered them short lived and all too often non-fulfilling.

He could see her so clearly in his mind… a little girl with streaming hair and green eyes, racing about as careless as the wind as she explored her world. Investigating the world around her and her findings, with a sharpness of mind. The innocence of youth, the unconditional love both given and received. He knew the reasons why people had children, knew the reasons why they should have. But to him it would be one of his greatest fantasies come to life.

He allowed his mind to drift… Before a child could be created, there was another matter that needed addressing, which was just as important. Finding the one you could see yourself creating that life with. The one you could see yourself spending the rest of your life with, raising and educating the child…

He knew her, had know her for some time now. His body was so in-tune to her, to her presence. She could enter a room and he would be aware of her. Her standing next to him at times could he pure pleasure and torture combined in one. Her words, her voice could soothe him in moments of almost binding frustration. He could see himself fathering her children, if given the chance he would father as many as she liked. It wouldn't pain him.

The thought of her skin under his touch, her body braced against his as their essence combined, was enough to unglue him completely. Just the thought of loosing himself there, the opportunity to share himself with her on such an intimate level could leave him breathless and fully aroused at times. He could almost feel her arms around him, her lips against his skin as he held her close, so close to him.

His eyes closed as he allowed his mind to drift. His fingers twitched at the thought of running them through her hair. Down her back… Being allowed to breath in her scent as she moaned her pleasure and encouragement. He could think of hundreds of different ways he would make love with her, to her. He knew would never grow tiered of her. She grounded him, was the reason that he could get up every morning and face another day, with is inhumane contributions to society. She danced before him like an elusive prize, one he knew he had little chance of truly obtaining. Friendship was all they could ever have, and risking that was unthinkable. But in his heart he could see them together, he could see the manifestation of the love he felt for there. The completion of his soul… The creation of a life he would value above all other, because it would be theirs. A life they created, together.

Then he feels her presence behind him as she comes to stand next to him. Taking a deep breath he waits for her to make her presence known.

"Hey handsome, you okay?"

_Yes Calleigh, as long as you're here, Im okay. _"I'm okay."

*¨*•ƸϊƷ•*¨*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: When We Are Allowed To Dream.

Genre: CSI MIAMI

Pairing: Horatio an Calleigh

Rating: T-ish, nothing serious

Timeline: none really, more a general feeling kinda thing.

Spoilers: None really, not even vaguely.

Summery: Sometimes even dreaming can be tuff.

Disclaimer: Ha! I wish... but alas not mine.

A/N: Thank the muse, she wanted to play… In response to the mind-blazingly-good story speedyfanatic05 is working on… It got the muse pondering…

Written: August 2011

Word Count: 1036

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Horatio stood with his forearm resting against the locker, his head placed in the nook on his elbow as he tried to regain control of himself.

It had been weeks since he'd worked with her… To many it had just seemed that it was the way the cases were assigned, but he knew differently. He had purposely ensured that they don't work together. He was less distracted if she was not on a scene with him, when he did not anticipate her being next to him or had to listen to the lilt of her voice… and wonder how it would sound if she were to whisper to him whilst he mastered her body. Drawing in a deep breath, he vainly tried to push those thoughts and the images they conjured up to the back of his mind.

For two weeks he'd managed to avoid working with her, that was until this last case… There'd been a lot of gunfire, with a considerable amount of shell casings and bullets needing retrieval. He had had no choice but to take her with him, and he'd suffered for it.

All morning her voice had assailed his ears. Her scent had virtually driven him to the point of insanity as it permeated the air around him. He tried to remain aloof, but that part of him, the part that wanted her, needed her, as much as he needed his next breath, saw him gravitate towards her. Every time she spoke, it was like a soothing, almost a serene-like sensation that drifted down his back, easing his mood, but at the same time flaming his desires. If just he voice could do that to him, could cause him to forget why he at times needed to avoid her, why he had to keep his distance from her, he did not want to think what being allowed to touch her, intimately, would do to him. She was so amazingly beautiful, scarily smart, and almost more than his match out in the field. But she was young and would not even look at someone like him. If only he were ten years younger, and not as guarded, he could have considered it… He could take the chance to know what it would be like to be wrapped in her arms, to hold her close, to grip her thigh as their bodied joined. To have her come apart under him, to know that he could loose himself within her, and not have to fear her regretting it the next day.

But there was no way that he could take such a chance with her. She would leave him with a shattered heart long before his feet even managed to find the ground again. She was his forbidden love. The one he was only permitted to look at, covet, dream of, but could never have.

Whilst on the scene he had been adamant to keep his sunglasses on, he knew if he were to look at her, she would have seen the naked longing in his eyes. If he could have found a way to make it seem dignified, he would easily have succumbed to panting in her presence.

He heard her footsteps coming down the hall. He would recognize them anywhere, for they were imbedded into his mind. Drawing in a deep breath, he schooled his features, knowing that he would soon be facing her. He listened to her approaching footfalls, 'Horatio, there you are, I just wanted…' Calleigh started, lifting her gaze from the sheet of paper she held, then noted his stance. 'Horatio? You okay?' She questioned stepping closer to him.

No Calleigh I'm not, if you even had the slightest idea of the hundreds of pleasurable things I want to do with your body, to it. You would be out that door and away from this lab faster than it would take for the ink to dry on your transfer request.

Calleigh touched his shoulder, and Horatio fought to contain the gasp that almost escaped his lips as the area surrounding her touch burned with awareness, causing his heart to go into palpitations and his mind to focus solely on the area in question. How many times had he moved closer to her, almost invaded her space, just to be able to catch her scent. 'I'm fine Calleigh.' He finally spoke up, realizing that she was awaiting an answer, whilst relishing her touch.

'We'll get them Horatio.' Calleigh softly, but determinedly, stated. Squeezing is shoulder slightly. It was meant to be reassuring, he knew, but it had other effects on him, effects that would not remain hidden for long, especially not with her scent invading his senses. Horatio almost whimpered when her hand lifted from his shoulder, immediately missing the contact. 'You need a moment handsome?' Calleigh questioned stepping back, waiting for his response, 'I'll wait for you outside.' Calleigh said whilst indicating to the door, 'or in your office if you prefer?'

'I'll meet you in my office.' Horatio replied, knowing he would have a desk to cover his body's response to her, and a reminder as to why it would be absurd for him to even contemplate anything with her.

'I'll wait for you there,' Calleigh returned with a slightly cheer in her voice, before turning and making for the door.

Horatio watched her leave, his hungered gaze once again taking in her body, the sight of it as it moved away. His hands clenching at the thought of gripping her buttocks as he pulled her closer…

Just the thought of touching her could trigger a deep-seated longing in his body, the thought of kissing her, of having her moan whilst he made love to her, was often enough to drive him to his knees. She was so much more than he knew he could willingly handle, and although he knew he could never have her, it did not stop him from dreaming…

Horatio breathed in a deep breath then pushed away from the wall, intending to go to his office. Calleigh would be waiting there for him, and it was un-gentlemanly to keep a lady waiting. If only she would be waiting for him at home tonight…

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Flummoxed.

Genre: CSI MIAMI

Pairing: Horatio and Calleigh

Rating: T-ish, nothing serious.

Timeline: Early season two.

Spoilers: 2X5 if you squint – Really, really hard.

Summery: When your heart is ripped out.

Disclaimer: If wishes were horses… mine would have been named; Horatio, Calleigh, Tony, Ziva, Peter, Olivia… you get the picture… So, no, they're not mine.

A/N: Welcome to the official Horatio torture chamber.

Written: September 2011

Word Count: 1 065

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

His day had started out like any other. There had been nothing in his routine, at home or at the office, to pre-warn him that the most gut-wrenching event was about to unfold. He had arrived early, as usual, and had leafed through a few of the open case files. Read and signed off on a few others, whilst his team members came in and got on with their work. There were only a few petty crimes that had required some fundamental evidence collection. The mob had even complied… with no dead bodies showing up in any warehouses or ally ways. He was about ready to call it a decent day in Miami crime fighting, and there were few enough of them to be had, but the distinct calm within the organized crime world should have served as warning enough. In many a ways he was happy that he'd been seated behind his desk, more to the fact that he was sitting down, when it happened… because if he hadn't been, he was certain that he would have been unable to remain standing for the crippling numbness that befell him.

There was a familiar knock on his door. It was the one that could get his pulses racing and cause his breath to catch, knowing who he would find when looking up. He took a moment to school his features, before looking up from his desk to take in the sight of her. 'Yes Calleigh?' he asked as his gaze quickly glanced over her immaculately dressed form. The light trousers and jacket accentuating her curves, the pale green blouse bringing out her eyes, her appearance; radiant, like a breath of fresh air.

'I brought my case files.' She stated, handing them to him. He glanced down at the files her hands held, hands that have in the past been the focal point of many of his fantasies. What the mere thought of them running over his body could do for his libido, should be listed as criminal. But that was when he saw it… and at that moment, it was as if someone had reached right into his chest and gripped his heart, squeezing all of the blood from it and then just remained holding it in an unrelenting grip. His lungs were incapable of functioning whilst his brain tried to process what he's optical nerves were feeding it. Rendering his mind in a complete state of shock as he tried to process the evidence before him.

His mind and body switched to autopilot, and he strongly doubts he could even recall what he had said to her past that moment. But the answers must have been the right ones because not long after that she had turned and left his office.

At first, he'd thought he'd imagined it. That it was something he wanted to see on her, well his at least. But the fact remained… his southern bell was branded, marked as another man's property, for on her left hand she'd had a simple, but unavoidably real, engagement ring.

Horatio was no fool. He'd heard the rumours going around the illusory water cooler, and he had a pretty good idea as to who was seeing whom… But he'd never heeded those surrounding Calleigh. It was easier that way. That way his heart remained intact, and he could continue on a daily basis. Knowing that she was there, that every day he would get his daily quota of Calleigh, and that all it took was a simple phone call to beckon her to his side if she wasn't. He knew that that would be likely to change, and that she may even leave the lab to pursue a family life.

It was that thought that had him rise from his seat and heading for the door, closing it. Once done he tuned around bracing his back against it, raising both hands to his face and drawing in a deep breath as he came to terms with the desolate feelings that had assailed him. Leaning back against the door, he allowed his head to fall back against it, closing his eyes in the process. His shoulders drooped slightly as the reality of it sank in.

It hurt, really stung him to think that a man, other than him, had managed to claim sole rights to her. That he would have access to her body whenever he wanted or needed it. That he would, and this one hurt the most, father her children… That she would have that beautiful blond haired green eyed daughter, the one he so longed for, with that man. A man whose name he did not even want to speak for the piercing pain that assaulted his soul at the thought of them together.

For some inexplicable reason he'd always seen himself as the father of her children. He'd never even allowed for the thought to cross his mind that there could ever be another…

It had always been easer not to think of her with anyone else, or that someone else had the privilege of doing to her the things he could only imagine doing with her… Only to have his loss confirmed in the most excruciating of ways, to have it thrown so blatantly in his face. That he could no longer deny the fact that another man had her, could share with her something he would sell his soul, many times over, to have.

He profoundly regretted the fact that he had never taken the chance, had never been willing to take the risk that loving her would have entailed… both personally and professionally.

He knew he had no choice but to accept the pain the substantiation of her relationship caused him. Had he had the courage to do something… it could have been his ring, his claim. He had always believed he had a chance. That if he managed to pull it together enough, that they could share so much more than their working hours. But it seemed that he had not even got out of the starting blocks and he'd already lost the race.

Drawing himself together by any means possible, he righted himself. Vowing that he would stand behind her no matter how much it hurt him, she would do the same for him.

Then Horatio did what he does best… He buried his sorrows and disappointments in his work.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Hmm maybe it's time for some smut now…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Transferred Love.

Genre: CSI MIAMI

Pairing: Horatio and Calleigh

Rating: M – not such a nice one at that.

Timeline: Season two-ish.

Spoilers: hmm… none.

Summery: Horatio torture with a bit of hope in the end.

Disclaimer: I like to play with them… but they're not mine.

A/N: Hmm… she's still torturing and tormenting Horatio - that's not about to change any time soon.

Written: December 2011

Word Count: 1,703

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Horatio watched as her head fall back in bliss whilst she rode his loins. He was hard and deep inside her, watching in awe as she took her pleasure from him. His hands gripped her hips, needing to keep her just there whilst erotic little sounds escaped her lips. Her satiny soft skin rubbing against him, the warmth of her sex enveloping him encouraged him to let go as she rose and fell on him.

He tried to hold onto the image as a high-pitched squeal stated to distort the image of the woman riding his cock… It was all wrong. The woman was plumper than Calleigh, she also had dark hair and brown eyes, her hair was longish and slightly wavy, so unlike Calleigh's, whose golden tendrils cascaded down her back. His fingers would twitch just at the thought of running them through her hair.

He felt his arousal wane at the sight of the woman. He could not even remember her name, vaguely remembering that they had met at some club earlier the evening, after he had been driven past the point of distraction by his frustration. He had needed a woman to take the edge off for him, but the one he wanted most being so far out of his reach. It was because of her that he had needed to seek relief. All morning they had worked a scene together, where the lilt of her voice and the cascade of blond hair had taunted him. He had tried not to look at her hands or talk to her too much, knowing he would only end up interrogating her with regards to the ring she wore. A ring that he wanted to pluck to from her hand and thrown away, somewhere where it will never again see the light of day.

He could feel his body start to slacken just as the woman started increasing her pace, somehow managing to keep him aroused enough whilst she finished. Her body then dropped next to his on the bed, panting hard. He had not been particular in his choice that night, having simply needed the release, however even that was denied him he lay looking up at the ceiling. His cock already having returned to its restful state with the condom loosely wrapped around it, he did not even moved in order to remove it, as there was no chance of spilling anything.

The woman got up and stated moving about in order to get dressed. An action to which he breathed a silent sight of relief, realizing that she was familiar with the routine and that she did not expect anything else from him.

No strings sex has never been his forte, but he had thought that it would take his mind off Calleigh and things between them – or more correctly the lack of a things between them. However, he had only really been able to become excited enough then he had allowed images and thoughts of Calleigh to filter in. After which he had been wild with need, not having needed much in the line of stimulation and had as good as flipped the woman into the bed and took care of matters before sinking into her. His mind blank of anything but the sensations of having a warm sheath caress him and the images of Calleigh calling out to him in pleasure. He had ridden the woman hard before flipping over and allowing her to take command, to live out his greatest fantasy of Having Calleigh ride him to completion. However she belonged to another, was branded as his. Some other man, whom he refuses to name, had the pleasure of gazing upon her whilst she rode him, could gape at her utterly enthralled as she lost herself to pleasure of their coming together.

The woman once dressed turned towards him. 'Nice one red, if you ever want to again look me up, you have a memorable cock,' she said before gathering up the last of her things and exiting the room, causing his heart to drop slightly.

_Memorable cock_, he knew he was well endowed, knew that it took very little from him to pleasure a woman. However, her words had stung him, not because they confirmed her lack of any other involvement, but because it got him to wonder if Calleigh would think that. No Calleigh would nor be as crass, Calleigh had class, although he would gladly swap his soul to know what she looked like in passion, when her manners were forgotten and the raw, brazen woman was revealed to the world. He could not image her referring to his cock as memorable. He would, no wants her to think of it as hers, that whenever it was hard that it would pleasure her to her hearts content. That she would want him inside her… often.

He felt his cock stiffen at that thought. The thought o her warmth around him could get him rock hard in seconds flat, he could imagine moving within her. There would be no barriers, he would want their contact to be deeply intimate so that he could release his seed inside her, to mark her as his and be that much closer to his other heart's desire.

Diverting his thoughts he got up out of bed, grinding his teeth slightly. _So much for my release,_ he though realizing that his failed attempt had only resulted in him spending money on a cheap hotel room, because he never allowed anyone into the sanctuary that was his home. Although he would take her there, he would lure her into his bedroom and strip every last inch of clothing from her pale skin, then he would proceed to make love to her the way she should be loved. He would willingly fulfil her every fantasy, whilst filling her with his seed time and time again.

He made his way to the bathroom and disposed of the condom, then started the shower before stepping into it and reaching for the miniscule bar of complementary soap. Opening it he proceeded to wash himself, the warm water and soap spuds further arousing him. He once again relented to his desires and allowed thoughts of Calleigh reign. Allowed himself to imagine that it was her hand on him, that it was her fingers brushing over his rock hard cock. He brushed his thumb over the head of his cock encouraging it to stiffen even more before clasping it firmly and starting to pump it. He could hear her words of encouragement as she encouraged him to cum for her, to give it to her. His hand further tightened on him as his body prepared to spill, his other hand reaching down to squeeze his balls, the action causing him to hiss sharply as the tugging sensation overtook him and his body released his seed. Gasping at the sensation he pinched his eyes even more, whilst his body slacked and a sigh escaped his lips. His relief short lived as the sigh mutated into a longing moan, before he finally managed to pull himself together again.

Stepping out of the shower, he took hold of one of the threadbare towels and dried himself before returning to the room and pulling on his clothes. Gathering his things together, he exited the room and returned the key to the desk, then returned home.

The following morning he entered the lab, checking the time he made for the layout room, the team was to go over the evidence of one of the older open files to see if they could possibly come up with a new angle. Stepping into the layout room, he noticed Speed and Delco's presence, but her familiar presence was not felt, he moved over to the evidence and greeted the two men and was just about to start when she entered the room.

Within moments he knew that something was wrong, her whole demeanour was slightly changed, he listened as she greeted the others and watched as she interacted with them for a moment taken aback when he realized that the others did not notice her altered state. He watched her and noted how she seemed unwilling to meet his gaze, something she never in the past had been unwilling to do. It caused him to frown slightly as they continued through the evidence. It was only a few minutes later when she reached out to pick up an evidence bag that he noted it. The ring was gone, almost as if it had never been there. His eyes remained transfixed on her hand almost as if wanting to ensure that he saw correctly. His mind blocking out any other input as he came to terms with the evidence before him. A few minutes later the team packed up, Tim having selected something was going to look into the matter, Horatio having simply nodded in agreement when asked. As they reached the door he reached out to her his fingers brushing against her elbow their contact sending tingles up his arm, she turned to look at him, yes Horatio

Are you okay?

I'm fine Horatio she replied her eyes holding his for a moment, he could see the disappointment and disdainful air within them, one that seemed to permeate her body

Okay he said letting his hand drop from her elbow immediately missing the contact

I'll be in my lab if you need me she said stepping past him, her eyes once again dropping to the floor.

Turning from her he made his way to the elevator, for a moment looking down at his hand, turning it over he inspected it then closed his fingers to form a fist, then took a deep breath as the doors slid open and he stepped inside. Pressing the button for his floor, he watched the doors close and released the pent up sigh he had held in place. She was hurting he knew that, but he could not help the elation that suffused him, knowing that was she no longer claimed by another man, and that if he played his cards right he could be in with a chance.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Where There is Hope.

Genre: CSI MIAMI

Pairing: Horatio and Calleigh

Rating: T. I know - no fun…

Timeline: Season two-ish.

Spoilers: hmm… There are a few for 2X2.

Summery: Horatio reaches for what he desires most.

Disclaimer: I like to play with them… but they're not mine.

A/N: "Temperamental" is going soft here… but not quite fluffy yet.

Written: February 2012

Word Count: 1,848

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Horatio gripped the end of the counter firmly, his knuckles turning white from the force used as he tried to regain control of his thoughts. It had been two weeks since the rings mysterious disappearance. Two weeks in which she had refused to look at him… and although she still answered him, and gave him feedback, her tendency to avoid his gaze was really getting to him. He knew that she had to be hurting, but he just wanted her to acknowledge him, his presence.

Drawing in a deep breath, he closed his eyes only to be immediately assailed by images of her, earlier that morning. It was a particularly hot day again, and she was surprisingly casually dressed for Calleigh, also bearing much more skin than was good for his sanity. That, combined with her scent and the lilt of her voice, has resulted in a level of frustration he found exceedingly difficult to contain. Hence, he had needed a moments respite from her. For as much as he wanted to do something about his desires for her, he did not want to be her rebound. She needed time to heal first. Although, everyday, it became increasingly harder to stick to his resolve, having it tested on so many levels as he watched her interact with the others.

The team had realized, a few days after him, that her engagement had ended, having since jostled her to keep her spirits up. However, he, more than the others, had noted the slight droop in her shoulders and the smile that never quite reached her eyes anymore. Moreover, there were so many occasions where simply he wanted to pull her aside and wrap her in his arms, then drag it from her, to let her tell him what went wrong. Because even when she had been with _him_, she had been happy, and to see her so dejected was hurting him, it was not how he wanted to see her. He loved her carefree spunky side too much, and if she could only be that when with _him,_ he would accept it.

'Horatio,' her voice softly called to him, startling him for a moment, not having heard her approach. He released the long pent up breath he had been holding and opened his eyes to look at her, hoping that his eyes did not give away his thoughts in any way.

He noticed her slight frown before opening the folder she was holding. 'I was on my way to your office when I saw you. I finished the ballistics on this,' she said turning the folder towards him to take.

Horatio took the folder from her and glanced over the contents, then had to fight to control his reactions when she came to stand next to him. Her body slightly touching his in places, places he quickly became overly aware of.

'Out of the four bullets collected, I managed to identify the striations on one of them. They're from a gun used in a gang related murder four months ago.' Calleigh concluded, turning her gaze towards him for a moment.

'Guns and gangsters, looks like someone wasn't doing what they were supposed to.' Horatio said looking into the distance, aware that she was looking at him, for the first time in days.

'You want to have some uniforms round up a few of the local gangsters? She finally asked when he remained silent for longer than she was used to.

'No, let's start with bringing in some misdemeanour offenders in the immediate area to the scene, those who have a disregard for proper conduct, they usually know what's going on in the streets.' Horatio replied closing the folder.

'You wanna run a street sweep?' Calleigh asked surprised.

'Let's hear what's going-on on the ground.' Horatio said, handing her back her file.

'Okay, I'll tell Tripp, and let them go pick up a few,' Calleigh said moving from him.

'You do that,' Horatio said, his body already missing the slight contact it had had with hers.

Calleigh then turned from him and waked away. Just as she reached the door, Horatio spoke up, 'Calleigh.'

'Yes Horatio,' she replied, turning around to look at him.

'How about dinner tonight, after work?' he asked before he lost his nerve.

His question caused her brow to furrow slightly as she tilted her head. 'What did you have in mind?'

'A quick bite at Wynwood after shift,' Horatio returned more casually than he felt.

'Okay, I'll meet you there,' Calleigh casually replied, before turning away and stepping through the door.

Horatio thought his heart was about to leap from his chest at her answer. Not only had he finally managed to rack up the courage to ask her, she had actually accepted. Although he was not certain as to why, however, he was not about to question her reasons either.

The day progressed at a snails pace for him after that, the anticipation of having dinner with her that evening made minutes seem like hours…

He entered the restaurant not long after shift ended, and caught a glimpse of her at the bar. He breathed a sigh of relief before making his way over to her.

'What are you having?' he spoke up as a way of greeting.

'Just a fruit cocktail,' Calleigh answered turning towards him, her body tightly strung with uncertainty.

'I'll join you with that,' Horatio said indicating to the barman then took in her slightly nervous air, wanting to soothe things between them.

So how have you been?' He questioned as he took a seat next to her.

'Okay,' Calleigh answered lightly.

'Calleigh.'

'Are you asking as a friend or a supervisor?' she returned, having remembered earlier that day that their departmental reviews were due, and that Horatio has never followed the prescribed sit down discussions most come to expect. A fact that had rendered her too uncertain as to the terms of their meeting for dinner, because she could only hope for differing intentions. However with Horatio, it was highly unlikely.

Horatio's heart beat faster at her question, knowing that he could swing this either way, however not certain as to what she would make of it if he were to imply that it was not work related. 'Whichever one you'd be willing to talk to Calleigh,' Horatio returned, letting her decide in which capacity she saw him.

Calleigh simply smiled in return when the bartender paced his cocktail in front of him.

Their waitress approached them a moment later. 'Your table is ready,' she spoke up turning from them and leading them to their table for the evening.

Horatio and Calleigh took their drinks and followed her lead, then settled at their table, taking the menus she held out for them. 'I will be with you shortly,' the young woman said, causing Horatio to smile up at her in thanks, 'Thank you.' His actions causing Calleigh to stick her nose behind the menu.

Horatio opened his menu and glanced for a moment towards Calleigh. Who caught his eye over her menu then nodded her head and smiled at the waitress before pursuing her menu.

The waitress later returned and they ordered their meal, allowing her to pour each of them a glass of house wine before taking her leave. Calleigh felt slightly more at ease and answered all Horatio's questions, both falling into their familiar affinity, simply enjoying each other's company. It was only when they came to their desert, that Horatio felt the courage to ask her the one question that had been burning in his mind for weeks already, 'So your engagement, what happened?'

Horatio saw Calleigh stiffen at his question, saw her gaze move to an area past his right shoulder whilst her eyes started fluttering about, before finally dropping to the table, her right hand playing slightly with her desert spoon.

'It will not affect my work,' Calleigh finally stated.

Horatio reached out and placed his hand over hers; bracing himself for the jolt he felt whenever they touched. 'Calleigh, I ask as a friend, not as your supervisor,' Horatio softly said, causing her for a moment to look at him, meeting his eyes before they shifted to look past him.

'We had a fight,' she finally relented, 'he was not happy about some things.' she vaguely answered.

'Everyone has fights Calleigh, it is normal, it means that the relationship is healthy and that you can disagree about things,' Horatio consoled, not understanding why he would say such things to her, especially since he was happy that her relationship had come to an end.

'It was not the fact that we fought Horatio, it was the reason why we fought,' Calleigh returned, staunchly.

'What was the reason?' Horatio softly asked, knowing that he could possibly soothe anything out of her with that voice.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and braced herself. 'He said he doesn't want to be the substitute for the man I'm hankering for, and that I should figure out what I want before I make any promises.'

'That is harsh,' Horatio returned, squeezing her hand slightly.

'The sad thing is that it's true,' she continued, her frustration evident in her voice.

Horatio felt a sense of panic flood his body. He had an idea about her turbulent past, and knew about her father's habits, also knowing that she had no desire to talk about them. What he could not, did not want to contemplate, was that somewhere in that turbulent past lay the identity of a man who obviously owned her heart. He was lost for speech, not knowing what to say to her. The expression in her eyes foretold of the frustration she was suffering.

'Sounds to me like you know what you should do,' he finally said, giving her hand a slight squeeze again before pulling his from it. 'You need closure, Calleigh, maybe you should go see the guy.' Horatio almost choked on his words and watched as her gaze remained fixed on the table.

Calleigh just gently nodded her head in agreement, and then looked up as the waitress arrived with their deserts.

'But for now, let's eat,' she said, injecting some false cheer in her voice. Horatio immediately saw through it, but said nothing. His mind already running through the names of people they interacted with on a daily basis. He knew that Calleigh preferred to keep things out of the office, but everyone could see when there had been something between her and Hagen that time. The were all trained CSI's. He made a mental note to watch her interactions better when they were at work, to see if in he could in such a way discern who it could be - if it was someone at work.

'Yes Calleigh. Let's,' Horatio replied, and allowed it to slide, setting into a more relaxed level of conversation again, before paying their bill and escorting her out.

As much as he would want her for himself, he wanted her to be happy above all.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

There is a glint in my muse's eye…


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Turning Point (~WRA2639).

Genre: CSI MIAMI

Pairing: Horatio and Calleigh

Rating: T. I know - no fun…

Timeline: Season two – Picks up at the end of 2X8 – only definite timeline point in this story – it all goes AU from here on.

Spoilers: 2X8.

Summery: Horatio faces a few difficult truths.

Disclaimer: #Smiles and waves at CBS# Oh, wait! they can't see me.

A/N: This one I managed to recover from my fried drive just in time for the update… that same could not be said for "Say It Isn't So". Only 565 words were reconstructed from the three and a half thousand-word story… My muse is sobbing – her best DuCaine work to date, or so she claims :-p. – needs more chocolate. . . .

Written: March 2012

Recovered: 6 April 2012

Word Count:

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Horatio slid open his patio door and stepped out into the evening air, hoping it and the comforting sounds of the waves breaking against the shore would soothe his troubled mind. He took a deep breath, drawing in the cooler, salty air before releasing a sigh. Bracing his hands along the banister, he allowed his thoughts to wander about unrestrained as his glance turned in the general direction of her home. A sigh escaped his lips, before he moved slightly to lean against the railing and focused his thoughts on the day past.

The day had been trying, more so than any other he could remember. He had gained some closure regarding Raymond's death, however, as always with Raymond, it had brought with it more concerns. He could not fathom how his brother could have cheated on Yelina, or how any man could cheat on the woman they professed to love. Yet he saw it occur everyday – _but even if everyone else did it, it did not make it right, _his mind was quick to retort. _You would never do that to her, _his inner thoughts were quick to counter his disgust as his gaze once again moved to the general direction of Calleigh's home. Calleigh, just her name could send him longing for her presence. She had always been able to calm his turbulent moods, and focus this thoughts. _Yeah, until she does that tough-cop routine of hers in the interrogation room, then all you can think of is ripping her clothes from her_. that impromptu voice spoke up once again. _Face it, it turns you on when she gets stroppy with the suspects_. Horatio just smirked in response, knowing that he liked playing the bad cop to her good, or the other way around if it was needed_. And anyway, just being around her, drawing in her scent or hearing her voice is arousing enough_. They had shared lunch, twice in the last week. The atmosphere had been light and they had discussed cases, however he could not control the pounding of his heart or the lighter step in his stride took when they'd met, even their cases had seemed simpler when he discussed them with her like that.

His thoughts abruptly moved to Maddison… And the conditions surrounding the little girl. His initial instinct on discovery had been to remove her from the situation, to protect her from what was happening in her life. However Suzie had been correct in stating that he could not just take her and hand her to Yelina, dropping the bomb on her; that not only had Raymond been involved with drugs, but he had cheated on her. Moreover, he had been so reckless about it, that he had produced a daughter. He felt his hands clench at the thought.

To be honest he had not even thought of Yelina at the time. His interests had only been to protect that which is his kin – something he so badly wanted. Suzie's words had stilled his actions more effectively than a jug of ice water could have. He knew that he could not take her home, with his hours and working conditions, child services would not have given him either custody or guardianship. He had not even wanted to consider child services, because both he and Raymond had gone through the system, knowing that it was often better to be with one partially caring parent than be faced with a string of strangers, tolerating you for the welfare check.

If he was completely honest with himself, there was only one person he would have handed Madison to, the only person he knew would guide her correctly, Calleigh. Had they been together he would have approached her on the subject - but sky castles have never solved earth bound problems, and he seemed forever left dealing with others problems. Also he could never request something like that from Calleigh, she would want her own children one day. _And you'll be their father_, the voice once again piped up. _I wish I could be, _he quickly corrected the thought, as another long drawn sigh escaped him.

Suzie had been right when she said that Raymond could make a mess of things, and he had. Had Raymond not already been dead, he would have killed him for doing that to Yelina. He just could not comprehend how he could have done that to Yelina, or Ray Junior. It was not as is she had married him for his status or wealth, she genuinely loves Raymond – and still did after his death. Even for the job, he could never see himself doing something like that. Some things were just not worth it. Moreover, the love of the woman you have gave your life to, is simply too excessive a cost in his eyes.

The weight of his phone in his pocket mocked him, challenged him to call her, to talk to her. Closing his eyes for a moment, he once again fought the urge to call her. he did not want to disturb her evening, they received little enough respite from their job and he did not want to infringe on it any more. He has lost count of the amount of times he had thought to phone her tonight, needing someone to talk to. Finally relenting he pulled out his phone and flipped it open. Glancing at the time – 11:26pm – he shook his head slightly and flipped it shut again. She would be sleeping already and he had not wanted to disturb her unless it was needed. _You coward, you're too scared to discover if there really is a man in her life_, his inner voice taunted him again, and he braced himself as a chilling sensation ran over him anew. He conceded to the voice, because he did not want to find out if she had another man in her life, and calling her could confirm that. The flip side was, that if he did and she was responded in kind, he did not want her later regretting their actions. He was also incapable of living with the thought of her leaving the lab, should things not work out between them. Then there were ways around protocol… however, she was not a new staff member, trying to work her way up. Her position was already established as a member of his team, and although the department did not prohibit departmental relationships, they do discourage them. He knew that she had nothing to prove to anyone, and needed no favours from him in order to bypass anyone up the command chain. Calleigh, like him, concerned herself with the job and their victims. She was not chasing promotions. So, their relationship could not be seen as a way for her to hightail her career; and if he was honest with himself, he could not see anyone managing to succeed at that with him. They would just need to keep it out of the office.

Drawing in a deep breath his body righted itself as he gazed out over the evening sky. Had he been sentimental enough, he would claim that he could see her condo from where he stood, but he knew that that was not possible. Feeling lighter, he turned back towards the door, his step lighter that it had been in a while. Stepping into his home the overbearing weight seemed to lift from his shoulders – he could no longer wait for morning.

The following morning, even two gruelling crime scenes could not serve to dampen his spirits. He was well aware of the amount of speculative glances that had seen cast his way, and had even heard whispers of speculation that the discovery and charge of his brother's killer had something to do with his mood. However, they would all baulk if they were to discover the real reason for his elation.

He was seated at his desk going over some of the files when Calleigh came to see him. 'Ah, Tim said I'd find you here,' Calleigh said as she walked into his office, bearing a file.

The sound of her voice had him lift his gaze from the file and smile in her direction.

'And how could I be of assistance to you with Ma'am?' Horatio returned warmly, watching as she smiled slightly at him.

'I've managed to finish those results you wanted done,' Calleigh said stepping up to his desk

Calleigh for a moment looked out his office then moved to close his door before turning to him. Threading her fingers slightly looking down at them for a moment before she visibly swallowed. Finally drawing in a deep breath she spoke up, 'Horatio.' then halting and balling her hands into fists, biting her upper lip for moment whilst looking down towards the ground. Her actions caused Horatio's heart to start racing even more, sending blood rushing though his veins and a humming to sound in his ears. Knowing that her answer should not have been that difficult to utter, unless she knew that it was likely to hurt him. she finally seemed to pull it together, 'I need to know what this is.'

Horatio felt the frown form on his forehead, 'What, what is?'

Calleigh sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, drawing in another deep breath. 'This,' she said indicating between them, 'because Lord help me Horatio, I just really need to know what this is, and if it's okay for me to loose my head on this.' Calleigh suddenly started babbling, and Horatio immediately understood why she had been so hesitant. Stepping around his desk he made his way over to her. 'I need to know what you want from this, or if it is just two friends meeting after work.' Calleigh continued before Horatio took hold of her shoulders, casing her to jolt to silence at his touch.

'Sweetheart, this is whatever you want it to me,' he watched as her eyes bugged slightly as the words registered, resting his forehead against hers, 'I want you to be sure,' he whispered to her lips. Then gave into the desire, that had gnawed at him for years, and brushed his lips to hers, wanting to know if they were as soft as he had always imagined them being. He fought his desire to deepen the kiss, knowing she was still on bewildered by his words. He drew back from her and heard whimper-like sound escape her lips, before reaching up with his hands, cupping her face and encouraging her to look at him.

When her eyes fluttered open again, the glazed expression they held caused him to catch his breath, her dilated pupils and already slightly swollen lips jerked an immediate reaction from his body. 'Calleigh,' he husked, for a moment closing his eyes in order to gather together the resolve he needed not to push her for more, right there and then. 'I need you to be really certain of this. Because when I make love to you, I want there only to be us. Nothing else. I want long nights in your arms with, thoroughly loving you. Not stolen moments with barriers.' He swallowed then, his throat having gone as dry as the deserted plains of the Sahara Desert, as the images of them filled his mind. 'I'll take any test you need, give you as long as you need to get things sorted, but there will be no going back once we start.' He husked against her lips again, fighting the desire to take her lips again.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Waiting Game

Genre: CSI MIAMI

Pairing: Horatio and Calleigh

Rating: M – Mature Warning, This is possibly the most "un-work-safe" chapter I've ever written – And yet it is not depictive.

Timeline: Season two – Late A/U

Spoilers: 1X9 – I couldn't resist the temptation – If you're familiar with the DuCaine moments you'll see them…

Summery: Waiting is often the most difficult part.

Disclaimer: They are two brilliant characters to play with… such complexity… Alas, they do not belong to me.

A/N: The problem with reaching this stage in a story - especially after such a lengthy and conflicting build-up – Is that the chances of it falling flat because of a mediocre intimate scene, is exceptionally high. However six chapters later – this was supposed to be a one shot – Missy pulled out all the stops, she's done and tried things here…that let's just say is not usually done. This is a Horatio POV – but Missy was super nice, she did a Calleigh POV on this chapter as well – That one is not quite done yet.

Written: April 2012

Word Count: 6,985 words - I didn't want to split it.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Early one morning Horatio stepped into the Ballistics Lab, knowing that it was still too early for Calleigh to be in. He made his way over to her desk, taking in the sight of the slightly wilted yellow rose that was propped in a test tube, and smiled slightly. He noted its position of authority at the centre of her desk as he stepped closer to it. Carefully, he placed the folder with him on her desk, and on top of it, another yellow rose. Stepping back, he looked about her domain. Even in her absence, her presence there was obvious, with everything neatly organized.

Things had been slightly awkward the first few days after the incident in his office. They had become more cautious, even awkward at times around each other since then. However, she had not given him any indication that his attentions were undesired, or unwanted. Just the thought of her shy smiles, their stolen glances, and shared moments, caused his heart to pound just that much quicker. The previous day, he had caught sight of her whilst in the process of applying lip balm. That simple action had caused his mind to wander so vehemently, he had almost needed to excuse himself from his then present company.

He turned towards the door, intent on making his exit, when it opened to admit the very person he had been thinking of. Her scent assailed his senses and his body was quick to respond to her presence. His awareness of her whereabouts sharpening immediately.

'Well look what I found,' Calleigh started, one of her soft smiles graced her lips for a moment. Her voice was teasingly friendly. 'A very handsome redhead snooping about my lab.'

Horatio felt a shy smile cross his lips, his heart already racing. 'I just came to drop off the file on the gang shooting, I made some notes…' Horatio started whilst taking in the sight of her, dressed up in almost all black. _Good-bye logic, hello lust. Calleigh in black, oh God help me today. She could tempt a saint dressed like that…_.

As he faltered, he saw her look past him. 'And you came bearing gifts as well,' she playfully teased him, 'I had hoped to catch the source of yellow roses in action.'

Horatio awkwardly shifted on his feet. 'Guilty as charged ma'am,' he replied as their gazes locked for a moment.

Calleigh stepped up to him, placing her hand on his arm. He braced himself against the sensations that assailed him at her touch. They were always intense, warm, a heat that radiated from the contact point right across his body within a heartbeat. Lifting both his spirits and feeding his desires.

They had only recently started touching one another, and it had quickly become an impulse he found difficult to restrain himself from indulging in. It had started off innocently enough one morning, with a simple brush of his hand at her elbow. The sensation that had flirted through his fingers and up his arm had been addictive. His heart had raced… and since then, he could not contain the compulsion whenever she was close enough to him. That simple contact, had set into motion a much greater need to touch her – any part of her, as often as he could. He sought simple reasons to touch her, and no longer waited for her to acknowledge his presence next to her. He simply reached across the distance, obtaining from her his much needed fix, letting his presence be felt.

'They are lovely, thank you Horatio.' Calleigh said, before stepping past him and placing her bag on her desk. She lifted the rose from the file and held it to her nose, drawing in its scent, her eyes fluttering shut, causing his body to leap in response. How he envied the attention that rose was receiving. Her eyes opened again, her gaze meeting his as she smiled indulgently at him… that soft smile that could, and did, turn his insides to mush in seconds flat. He fought against his desire to pull her into his arms, to lay claim to those lips that rose was resting against. To draw a moan of desire from them, much like the one he fought to contain right there and then. However, she had not yet given him the all clear, and he doubted he would be able to pull back, were he to submit to the primitive urge that filled him.

'You're welcome,' he semi croaked out a moment later.

Calleigh simply tilted her head and looked at him for a moment, before turning from him and pulling the old rose from its place, replacing it with the new one.

'Are you joining me for coffee and case files?' Horatio asked a few moments later, finally having drawn his thoughts together again. However, just then, his beeper went off.

'Yes sure,' Calleigh answered, before smiling at him as he looked at his bleeper.

'We're going to have to take a rain check on that,' Horatio returned having read the message on his bleeper, 'that was dispatch, I just got a callout.' He said moments before her bleeper sounded as well.

'I'll get my kit and meet you there.'

Another week passed. A week filled with caseloads, bodies and carefully placed touches. Touches that for a moment placated his desire. Nevertheless, they quickly had him longing for more. It was so much more than he'd had from her before, but not quite what he really wanted. His touches had also evolved, from the once fleeing caresses, to more lingering, more purposeful, yet chaste, exchanges. Letting her know that he wanted her, desired her, however that he was willing to wait for her.

At first, Calleigh had been quick to react to them, by turning her gaze towards him and then smiling slightly. However, lately, her reaction had changed, with only a lingering smile forming on her lips, sometimes followed by her licking her lips. Or, and this is the one that got to him the most, she would carefully turn her gaze to meet his, with a impish smile forming on her lips. A smile that gripped him right there between the lungs, because it was a smile he knew was reserved only for him. That smile alone could cause his knees to quake.

He entered the layout room, where she had been waiting for him, and quickly glanced about them before stepping closer to her. His hand instinctively reached towards her, landing on her lower back. His gaze automatically shifted to her face, waiting for his smile… only this time it did not appear. He watched as her eyes closed and felt her body pushed back into his touch. His response was instinctive, firming his touch, his hand splaying as he watched her lips part. His body immediately responded to the invitation, and he stepped closer, allowing her scent to envelope him as his hand applied pressure to her back, in order to draw her closer to him.

'Calleigh,' he hoarsely groaned. His utterance of her name held all the desire and need he felt for her.

Her head lolled slightly to the side, before tuning towards him. 'Yes Horatio?' She answered, before opening eyes and allowing him to see their glazed state.

At the sight of her glazed look, he felt his body reaffirm his desire. The sudden aching he felt in his groin was not unfamiliar to him in her presence. It once again reiterated as to what he wanted, desired most, and he once again found himself enthralled by her eyes, her scent and just wholly by the woman that was Calleigh.

Swallowing hard, he fought the desire to simply lean forward, to shorten the distance that separated them, and to take possession of her lips. His eyes dropped down to them, and he could not bring himself to breathe as she quickly moistened her lips. Drawing in a deep breath, he closed his eyes and carefully stepped back, knowing that it was neither the time nor the place for him to ravage her, also being well aware of the fact that once he started, there would be no stopping him.

Giving himself a moment, he drew in a deep breath again before opening his eyes, steeling himself in his decision. It would be all or nothing. There would be no half measures when it came to his desires for her.

'What have we got?' He finally managed to ask, and watched as Calleigh took a few moments to draw her thoughts together, then turned his attention towards the evidence table.

'We're still awaiting the results from the blood and fibres we found on the victim. We got a hit in AVIS on the fingerprint that was lifted from the drinking glass.' She spoke up a few moments later. And just as easily he fell into routine with her – working with her has always been easy….

After leaving the layout room, he made his way down the passage towards trace, when his phone buzzed. Drawing it out, he looked at the name displayed on the screen and smiled slightly. Flipping it open in order to read the message, he stopped dead in his tracks. A sudden jolt of shock permeated his body, followed by the violent acceleration of his heart as the meaning of the two acronyms registered with him. He suddenly found it hard to breathe, with his body suddenly feeling decidedly numb. He swallowed loudly a few times, and wished he had somewhere where he could sit down for a moment, as his legs suddenly felt incapable of bearing his weight.

'Bad news?' a familiar voice next to him jolted him out of his stunned mien.

'No – no it's not,' Horatio quickly replied, pulling himself back together and flipping his phone shut, before turning towards Speedle. 'Have you managed to find anything on those fibres yet?'

'Yeah, they're angora, so they came from some high end blanket or sweater.' Speedle deadpanned.

'Or from someone who owns angora rabbits, follow it and see where it goes.' Horatio said, intending to step past Speed.

'You're not going to?' Speed asked, his voice conveying his disbelief at Horatio's behaviour.

'No… I ah… I have to be somewhere,' Horatio replied looking at the phone for a moment.

'Oh, yes.' Speed answered frowning slightly at him.

Horatio stepped past him and made for the exit. Once outside, he made his way over towards his Hummer, opening it and getting in. Before once again pulling out his phone and flipping it open. Wanting to assure himself that he had read it correctly. _Std. S.T.D_. The two acronyms had not changed, and he felt a strong sense of elation bubble forth. She had decided… Returning his phone to his pocket, he reached for the key and started the Hummer.

A few days later, he was once again sitting at his desk. This time, however, he was on pins and needles, having expected all morning to hear from her. He had earlier the day, placed the results of his test on her desk. However, he had not heard from her all day. He knew that she was busy and had a court appearance, also that he was over anxious about the progression of things from this point on.

Just as his mind wandered to her, for what felt like the thousandth time that day, she stepped into his office. His heart leapt into his throat as she approached his desk.

'Calleigh,' he acknowledged her presence, noting the apprehensive air about her. His gaze landed on the envelope she held. A forbidding sense overcame him, making it difficult to breathe, with a heavy weight settling over his heart.

'Horatio, this is for you.' Calleigh simply stated, extending the envelope towards him.

'What's this?' Horatio asked, taking the envelope from her. Opening it, without moving his gaze from her, he extracted the paper before looking down at it and reading its contents. His heart immediately lightened, and breathing became easier again.

'I just thought that it was unfair to ask something of you if I was not willing to do it as well.' Calleigh finally replied, for a moment lacing her fingers together and looking down at them.

Horatio looked up from her results, and smiled slightly. 'Trust is important to both of us.'

'Yes it is,' She returned, nodding her head slightly.

He remained silent for a while, the silence between them once again becoming awkward. 'I'd better be going, I have some casings to check.' Calleigh said turning for the door.

'Calleigh,' he called to her just before she reached the door.

'Yes,' she replied, tuning slightly towards him.

'Thank you,' his voice carried his sincerity.

He watched that particular smile form on her lips, the one that could send his mind on flights of fancy, especially when combined with the gaze she bestowed him. 'You wanna come over for dinner on Friday?' She finally spoke up, her soft voice wrapping around his heart.

He felt the smile form on his lips. His heart started racing at the sheer implication of her words, at what they inferred. 'That would be delightful,' He replied, having carefully chosen his words carefully, not wanting her to think he expected anything more from her.

'Okay, Friday then,' Calleigh said before turning from him and exiting his office.

Horatio felt the elation bubbling forth through him, still incapable of believing that they had gotten as far….

The few days that followed, were filled with shared glances under lashes, and impish smiles. These, combined with his rambling thoughts, had nearly caused him loose it on several occasions. The want, the desire that burned in him, combined with the need that coursed through him on every shared occasion, every interaction, increased proportionately, until he felt certain he was about to lose his mind every time she came near him.

Later that day he stepped into the Ballistics Lab, wanting to check up on her progress – at lest that was what he told himself. Stepping up behind her, he was once again incapable of contesting the urge to touch her, and settled his hands on her arms. Stepping even closer to her, he drew in her scent before brushing a light kiss on her one shoulder. Closing his eyes, he soaked up the sensation of her skin under his lips. He felt Calleigh lean back into his touch, tilting her head slightly to allow him better access to her neck. He glanced at her quickly and saw her eyes slip shut, just as a soft moan escaped her lips. The sound of which wrenched an immediate response from his body.

'Calleigh,' he moaned as his hands ran up her arms and come to rest on her shoulders. His lips moved and found her neckline, placing the gentlest of kisses there.

He felt her move slightly, and on instinct moved to counter her, laying claim to her lips. He brushed her lips softly at first, before pushing down more insistently on them. The moment her lips parted slightly, he dove in, muffling the moan that escaped her lips as he drunk from her lips, relishing in her taste. Their angle made it difficult for them to maintain the kiss for any extended period of time, and on parting, both were panting slightly. His body burned with desire for her, and he rested his head against hers for a moment, drawing together his control in order to back off again, knowing that it was neither the time nor the place to take his desires any further. He ran his hands down her arms and back up before bringing them to rest on her shoulders once again. He finally pulled back from her, glancing down at her. The softened, lust filled expression in her eyes nearly had him cave on his intentions.

'Any progress?' He managed to croak out a few moments later, having gotten his wayward thought under control.

'I'm still running the bullets through IBIS, there have been no hits yet.' Calleigh replied hoarsely. He watched as she drew in a deep breath, clutching her hands slightly.

'Let me know if you find anything,' he returned, finally stepping away from her and creating a greater distance between them.

'Okay,' Calleigh whispered in reply, nodding her head slightly, before her gaze dropped to his lips again, moistening her own. The action pulled at him to simply relent, to take what he wanted. What they both wanted. However, he did not want their first time to be rushed, and definitely not in the Ballistics Lab at work.

Stepping away from her, he tried not to look at her kiss swollen lips or how her nipples were pebbling against her top. 'You know where to reach me,' he finally grumbled.

'Yeah,' she replied lowly.

By Friday morning, Horatio was certain he was about to loose his mind completely. Especially after having tossed and turned for the entirety of the previous evening. His body remained in a constant state of arousal, and anticipation. This was soon followed by an incredible sense of trepidation and dread… Becoming intimate with Calleigh, although it was possibly the most sought after fantasy he had, also meant that he would need to remove his clothes. And there was something astoundingly scary in exposing himself in such a way. In all ways, his clothes served as his armour, and their removal would bear open to her the man beneath them. The man who had spent too many hours already dreaming of touching her body, of having full access to it, and thus he could make an utter blunder of it… He could loose his head, and she was just too important to do such a thing with. He was uncertain if she would even like what she discovered….

Friday drug by, and by some unspoken agreement, they avoided one another as much as possible. Something that was not all together that difficult to accomplish, as she had gone out to a scene with Speed and he and Delco were seeing to another case. He was on edge, much more than usual, and just hoped that neither of their cases would keep them late. He strongly doubted that he could sanely make it through another day, feeling the way he did.

He was packing up for the evening, when his phone once again bleeped. He drew out the phone with a sigh and looked down at the identity, then felt a sense of trepidation fill him at the sight of her name. Drawing in a deep breath, he flipped opened his phone to read the message. Then couldn't help the smile that plastered itself on his lips. _19h30 bring some wine._ He quickly punched in his reply, before finishing off in his office and heading home.

19H25 he pulled up outside her home, his heart pounding in his chest. He strongly doubted that he has ever been as nervous in his entire life as he was then. Exiting his car, he for a moment thought of the overnight bag he had stowed in the back. Not wanting to seem too presumptuous, he left it, and instead collected up the bottle of wine and the bunch of yellow lilies, before making his way over to her front door.

After having knocked on her front door, he took a moment to look about, trying to remain calm as he waited for her to open the door. The receding door drew his attention, allowing him to take in the image before him. Rendering him completely stunned as he took in the sight of her in a simple sea green dress. The garment flowed about her decided feminine form. Her hair was down over her shoulders, the way he loved it best. Her dress halted slightly above her knee, and was modest in all ways accepted by society. However, to his mind, it was possibly the most provocative outfit he has ever seen on her.

'Hi.' Calleigh greeted, tilting her head slightly, before stepping back to allow him entrance into her home. Her friendly smile nearly drove him to his knees. Stepping into her home, his senses were filled with the unique combination of scents he would forever remember. They were scents he would forever associate with her.

Turning back towards her, he handed her the flowers after she had once gain closed the door, feeling incapable of voicing anything.

'Thank you, they're beautiful.' Calleigh said taking the lilies from him and smiling shyly in return, before stepping past him and making her way to the kitchen. He followed her and was immediately surrounded by the welcoming scents of their dinner, while he watched as she filled a vase with water and carefully placed the flowers in it. Afterwards, she placed them on the counter, before turning and drawing a corkscrew from the drawer, handing it to him. Her movements were elegant, as the always were, and he felt like a klutz in comparison. He took the corkscrew from her and proceeded to open the bottle of red wine. Then pacing the opened bottle on the counter in order for it to breathe.

He watched as she reached for the glasses, and clasped his hands tightly into fists in effort to control the urge he had to pull her into his arms. Knowing he should not touch her, and that do so would test his levels of restraint to their limits. The silence between them once again became strained, and she turned to check on their dinner before turning to look at him.

'Why don't you go put on some music while I finish in here?' Calleigh finally spoke up.

Latching onto the idea, he was quick to reply, 'Sure.' he turned to exit her kitchen and made for her lounge. His heart racing as his hands had seemed to become jittery. Glancing about the room, he took in the pastel tones of her home. Their combination, and the distraction they brought his mind, soothed his nerves slightly. He looked through her music collection and decided on a light instrumental CD. He slipped the disk into the sound system, before returning to the kitchen.

Calleigh was busy setting out the food when he returned. She handed him a plate and indicated that he should dish up for himself. He dished up and followed her to the dining table, which had been simply laid out. He returned for the bottle of wine and poured them each a glass, before sitting down.

He looked at the food in front of him, its aroma divine. However, he had no quantifiable appetite or desire to eat it.

For a few awkward minutes, they toyed with their food, neither really eating anything.

Drawing in a deep breath, Horatio placed his knife on the plate, just as she was about to say something. He reached over to her and traced his fingers along inside of her arm, watching as she turned it over, allowing him to trace his fingers along the underside of her arm. His gaze moved, up her arm. His mind registered the shallow breaths she took as her chest expanded and contracted more hurriedly. His own breath caught as his fingers continued to caress the satin soft skin of her lower arm. The sensations that simple contact alone conferred him, had him utterly enthralled as his gaze came to rest on her face.

The desire he met in her eyes, he knew was as openly displayed in his own. His caresses continued, and he watched as her eyes slid shut, her lips parting slightly. His body was quick to respond, the aching sensation in his groin substantially increased as he continued to watch her.

'Calleigh,' he muttered. The low rumble within his voice conveyed all of his pent up desire, as he put down his fork as well.

She met him half way, both rising in order to close the distance between them. His hands clasped the sides of her face as he closed the distance to take her lips, no longer willing to abstain from his desires. The slight taste of the wine, mixed with her own intoxicating taste, filled his senses as he deepened their kiss. Drawing her closer to allow her to feel what touching her did to him. When they broke for air, he dropped his forehead against hers, both of them panting slightly.

'You sure Calleigh?' He croaked out, 'because I don't think I'll be able to stop once we start.'

'Yes.' She moaned in reply, her conformation carried a decided determination behind it.

Closing his eyes in relief, he drew in another breath, and once again closed the distance between them. This time, he seduced her with his mouth, by licking and tugging on her lips, before taking full possession of her mouth. Hungrily feeding off it. On parting, he kissed along her jaw line until he came to her ear. 'Where is your bedroom?' he husked, before kissing down her neck, lightly nipping at the skin.

He heard her moan of approval, before she huskily answered him, 'Down the hall.'

'Take me there, sweetheart.' He husked next to her ear, and drew back slightly from her. Taking in the sight of her already flushed features. He had promised himself that tonight would be about her. That he would make sure she felt good, and enjoyed their time together. For he had gained his pleasure by just being allowed to touch her, to kiss her without restraint.

Calleigh ran her one hand down his arm, before lacing her fingers with his own. She turned from him and led the way towards her bedroom.

Horatio followed her blindly, his mind already in a daze, incapable of processing anything other that the woman before him, leading him into her sanctuary.

When they entered her bedroom, he quickly looked about it, but only enough to familiarize himself with the layout. He noted the turned down sheets and the soft lighting that filled the room. He resisted against her forward movement and saw her turn her gaze to him, before applying more pressure and drawing her into his arms. His lips claiming hers as his hands moved to mould her body to his. His kiss quickly morphed into a full plunder of her lips, as his desire to draw more moans from her took hold. Calleigh responded, with an instant and intense passion. Her hands moved over him, at times clutching at his back. Her touch was distracting, and he reached for her hands, clasping them slightly to still them, before bringing them to rest on his chest.

'Horatio,' she moaned in protest. The elevated pitch in her tone told him of her frustration.

'Easy Cal,' he tried to sooth her, his voice low and husky, 'we have all night, there's no need to rush.'

Her whimper of protest went straight down to his soul. The knowledge that she could want him as ardently as he desired her, further fed his resolve to ensure she got what she needed from him.

'Just enjoy it Calleigh.' He whispered to her lips, before once again claiming them.

Her hands clutched his shirt in response as his hands once again started to move over her body again, his kisses skimming her neckline. 'Horatio,' she moaned against his neck as his hands slid under her dress hem, his fingers tracing up her thighs drawing the dress up with them.

His fingers came in contact with the satiny soft material of her teddy, and he could not contain the moan of desire that slipped from his lips. His fingers ran up and over the soft fabric, as her drew in a deep breath, savouring the scent that was uniquely hers. His hands flattened over her back. Holding her to him as he worked his way up to her mouth again. Taking her lips, nipping at them slightly before pulling back slightly and lifting the mass of green fabric over her head.

Once done, he reclaimed her lips, kissing her deeply before puling back from her slightly, taking in the sight of her in the peach coloured slip of satin and lace. His hands ran over the fabric, further fuelling his already rampart desires.

'Get into bed,' he murmured huskily against her ear, feeling her stumble slightly as he loosened his embrace. He watched her as she moved from him, slipping off her shoes before clambering onto her bed.

He quickly started tugging at his own clothing. Unceremoniously dumping them right there on the ground, as he watched her settle. _Slowly Caine, you have time. _

Having shrugged his outer clothes, he kicked off his shoes and removed his socks. Taking a moment for a steadying breath, he joined her on her bed and started to run his hands over her soft skin.

His hands touched the hem of the satin teddy. 'For me?' he asked, skimming the silken fabric lightly with his fingers.

'Yes,' she moaned in reply, moments before his lips claimed hers again.

Carefully he started drawing the silky material from her body, exposing her skin to his hands and lips. Placing light kisses along the exposed flesh, Calleigh's body rose up towards him as his hands caressed he silky fabric from her. Drawing back slightly and sitting up, he drew the garment from her body. On completion, his fingers traced up her legs again as he lifted slightly to look upon her. Taking in the sight of her, all flushed with desire. Her hair hallowing her face as she gazed back at him with passion glazed eyes. His gaze lowered to her exposed breasts. Licking his lips as his hands traced over her abdomen and up over her ribs, capturing their softness into his eager palms. Their size fitted perfectly into his cupped palms. Carefully he lowered himself down, kissing at first her abdomen and carefully nipping and licking his way up.

He felt her hands slowly trace up his arms and over his shoulders. Her touch distracting. Reaching for them, he laced their fingers before lifting them to rest next to her head.

'Next time,' he whispered to her lips before gently tugging on them again. His action was met by an approving moan, as he tugged on her lower lip.

Letting go of her hands, he proceeded to kiss along her neckline. His hands returned to tracing her body as he lost himself in the taste and texture of her skin. Descending her body, he allowed her moans, grunts and sighs to guide him as he proceeded to worship her body. Her hands at some stage treaded through his hair as she braced up against him, murmuring, conveying her encouragement. Her body picked up its own rhythm, moving and pushing against his in encouragement. Her body rose to his touch as he discovered her heat. Moaning his name in both desire and desperation.

Quickly he moved over her. Ridding himself of his underwear. Kissing her lips, he aligned them. He had promised himself he would never make her beg him or his loving, he would never be that cruel. Their bodies settled in perfect alignment as he drew back from their kiss. Resting his forehead against hers, he looked into her eyes. Their softened, desire filled state tugged at his heart.

'Ready for me?' he whispered against her kiss swollen lips, his body already pushing down on hers slightly.

'Yes.' She gasped as he felt her body welcome him, the intense heat surrounding him.

'Calleigh,' he moaned in disbelief as he sank deeper into her. Watching her eyes roll back as her hands gripped at his hips. A soundless gasp broke from her lips as they touched his for a moment.

Bracing his weight on his forearms, he fought to control his breathing. Settling deep within her depths, cushioned by her heat and softness, he felt a quiver start over his body. Carefully he drew back, nipping at her chin as the sensations for a moment lessened. Before pushing back in. Tightly griping the sheets as her intense heat surrounded him once more. Calleigh's head pushed back against the pillow, her chest rising up towards his as a murmur of delight escaped her lips.

_That's it Calleigh, feel me there, by god I'm going to love you proper tonight._

Fighting the desire to let go, her intense heat calling to him to do just that, to loose himself there within her depths. He carefully pulled back, easing his grip slightly on the sheets, before pushing back in. Once again gripping them in a vice-like grip.

Her fingers bit into his buttocks, as her body rose to meet his. The sudden jolt of pain had him jerk against her. The action grew an audible gasp out of her as her body braced more against his.

Gripping the sheets tightly, he nudged his hips into hers. Repeatedly. As her grunts and hisses of pleasure filed his ears. _That's it Calleigh, oh god you're beautiful._

The heat around him intensified. Her grip on him tightened as her body moved against his. Her hands clawing at his back, his shoulders. The next moment she stiffened against him wailing her pleasure, as he body gripped his, bathing it in her heat. Shocking him into jerking hard against her. _Oh god Calleigh, that was quick, you're so responsive, so hot._

Holding onto the sheets he held himself still, the slight flutters against him still perceivable.

Gently kissing her lips, he waited for her to come down, her body slacking completely under his as her hands hand gently up his back. Her softened gaze locked with his and stole his ability to think. The soft smile that lingered on her lips caused an immediate response from him as he hardened even more inside her. Her lashes lowered slowly as her head pushed back into the pillows. Closing the distance between them, he nibbled at her lips, whilst his body of its own accord started to rock them once again. Her hands pushed him down against her more as her body once again opened up to him.

Gripping the sheets tightly again, he pulled back and thrust forward into her. Her gaze locked with his as he lifted off her a little more. _Slowly Caine, build her up_.

Her hands moved over his back, then shoulders and down his arms.

'Let go Horatio. I won't break.' Her soft words filled his ears, tugging at his restraint as he moved within her.

_But I might. _

Steeling kisses between thrusts, he steeled himself against her words. Her gentle touch was almost his undoing. However, he was intent on taking her there again.

Her hand took a hold of his one wrist, breaking his concentration. Moving quickly, he gripped her hand tightly, drawing a startled gasp from her.

'Let go, I've got you.' Calleigh whispered, her other hand coming to rest on his back.

_Oh god I want to Calleigh. You always have._

Quickly her reached down and gripped her one thigh, pulling it up more as he started whipping into her. His sudden thrusts drew cries from her as he handed himself over to the heat and softness of her body. Allowing himself to loose himself there in her depths. His throat burnt from the growls he emitted as his body powered into hers. Gripping her closely, he lost himself to a blistering pace.

He felt her move, felt her clutch at him, brace against him once again.

'That's it handsome…more…ah god…that's good…right there…more.' Her words barely registered with him, only her tone of encouragement fed his actions.

_Hot, soft, need more. _

An intense heat surrounding him once again, tugging at him, as the tingling sensation started crawling across his body. The ripples moved over his manhood followed by a searing heat and blinding light. His head drew back as his body jolted against hers.

_Calleigh_, was his last coherent thought as he subjected himself to his release. Her body gripping at his as his pumped his essence into her. Experiencing the most intensely gratifying release of his life, he whimpered from the force of it as his body tightened over hers.

Within moments of completion, his body slacked completely. Moving slightly, he dropped his head onto her chest before dropping down. Gasping for breath, he felt the perspiration start to break out over his skin. Soon followed by slight muscle tremors across his body.

Calleigh's hands soothed over his back, gifting him the moment's respite he needed to draw himself back together.

Carefully he moved his head to kiss her chest, the saltiness of her sweat registering with him, drawing from him a satisfactory sigh, before he once again settled his head over her heart. He felt her move slightly, changing the position of her legs around him.

'Calleigh, are you okay?' he finally managed to ask, having regained his breath.

'Hmm, never better.' Her soft reply came as her fingers ran through his hair.

'Must I move?' He reluctantly asked.

'Eventually you might have to.' Her gentle reply came.

'Have to and want to are opposing factors,' He started, moving his head to look at her.

'I know,' she returned, smiling slightly at him.

'Okay let try this, do you want me to?' he asked in controlled voice.

'Not really,' she sincerely returned.

'Okay that's settled then,' he said before moving his head to kiss her over her heart and settling down again.

Some time later, he moved and started kissing his way up her neck, before taking her lips again. Drawing back, his fingers brushed aside some of her tendrils, soothing them into place. Smiling down at her, he felt his heart skip a beat. The serenity that filled him was a foreign feeing for him. It lent even more power to the sense of rightness that filled his being.

'Thank you,' he whispered against her lips.

'And thank you,' she returned, reaching up, resting her palm against his cheek. His eyes drifted shut as he leant into her touch.

Closing the distance between them, he gently kissed her before wrapping her in an embrace. He moved them, and allowed her to settle with her head on his shoulder. His fingers started tracing shapeless patterns along her arm and shoulder.

'Horatio?' Calleigh's voice faltered slightly.

'Yes?' He murmured in response.

'You staying?' He felt her body stiffen slightly against him, and heard the unasked question in her voice.

'Definitely, and every other night you'll let me.' He replied drawing her closer for a moment.

He felt her chuckle slightly as her body softened against his again. A deep ingrained peace settled over him as he closed his eyes he thanked whomever had a hand in this, knowing there was no way he could ever willingly leave her.

The following morning, Horatio woke with a comforting warmth surrounding him. Its origin was carefully draped over him, and the soft featherlike movements on his chest were indication enough that Calleigh was also awake. For the first time in years, possibly his life, he felt disinclined to move or get out of bed on waking. Her scent filled his senses, causing a smile to form on his lips. His body felt rested and replete for the first time he could actually remember. The calmness and serenity that surrounded him were both comforting and, in many ways, long overdue.

He felt her head move slightly on his chest. It was such a simple conformation of her presence with him, substantiating that he had both gone to bed and woken with her, that fact alone soared his mood and fulfilled his soul in every way.

Reaching down to her, he ran his hand down her back before tracing each vertebra up along her spine. He felt her lips touch his chest over his heart, the sensation encouraged him to actually open his eyes and look down at her blond head, resting on his chest. His hand rubbed firmer down her back, and he watched as she moved her head to turn and look at him, her chin resting slightly on his chest. A soft smile resided on her lips, its presence drawing one from him as well. He felt her move slightly, and was about to resist the movement when he realized she was closing the distance between them, in order to place a small kiss on his lips. He automatically reached up to capture her hair, holding it aside whilst he cupped her cheek.

'Morning Sweetheart.' He husked on parting.

'Hey-a handsome.' Calleigh lightly returned.

Gripping her, he quickly rolled them until Calleigh was once again on her back.

'You're feeling rowdy this morning I see,' she teased slightly.

'Beats lying down with a rifle to get your attention,' Horatio was quick to, return drawing some on her hair away from her face.

'Oh trust me handsome, you had my attention that day,' Calleigh was quick to return with a lilting voice.

'Really, hot flushes,' Horatio teased closing the distance between them slightly.

'No, more like envy,' she whispered to his lips.

'What, you wanted the rifle?' Horatio teased in return.

Calleigh grunted in reply, 'No.'

'Then why the envy?' He taunted her.

'Because…' she started prodding his side some. '…This six foot man should have been lying down with me.'

'I couldn't agree with you more,' Horatio replied moving to take her lips.

The chirping of one of their phones caused him to draw back, groaning in frustration.

'Mine or yours?' Calleigh gasped as they drew apart.

'That will be mine, I'm on standby this weekend.' He replied resting his forehead against hers.

He felt her hands trace up his back. 'Let me know if you need a hand.'

Releasing a sigh, he reluctantly moved from her.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

One more chapter to go….


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Rewards (Final)

Genre: CSI MIAMI

Pairing: Horatio and Calleigh

Rating: T.

Timeline: Season two – Late

Spoilers: None

Summery: Tying up loose ends here.

Disclaimer: They are two brilliant characters to play with… such complexity… Alas they do not belong to me.

A/N: And Missy had to have her way…. She's such a romantic at heart actually.

Written: May 2012

Word Count: 2,277

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Horatio made his way over to the morgue, knowing he would catch up with Alexx and Calleigh there. Calleigh. Just the thought of her name could bring a smile to his face, adding a bounce to his stride. For three months already they had been together. And it had been the most amazing three months of his life. He feelings she could provoke in him, the sense of purpose she provided him with. There was no other woman like her. There would not be room enough in this world to allow it.

They spent nearly all of their free time together, either at his place or hers. And he was thinking of suggesting tonight that they move in together. He was more than ready to take the next step.

His mind wandered back to a few mornings ago, the way her body had seemed to glow when she had ridden him to oblivion. The amount of times she has taken control, has taken her pleasure from him, and allowed him to watch what being so intimate with her resulted in. His body stirred in remembrance.

Strangely, it was not the hot and wild moments he craved for most, but those intensely intimate ones, those where their bodies moved of their own accord to become one. Those where they would intensely gaze into each other's eyes, simply enjoying the intimacy, sharing the profundity of the experience. That's when it was all about them, and their ability to move together, in unhurried movements. When they were no longer Horatio and Calleigh, but together, whole and complete to the fullest sense of the words.

Those were the moments that filled his heart, and had even moved him to tears with their intensity. To know that they could connect on any level – so profoundly.

He entered the morgue with his usual stealth. However, what he heard on his entry had him halt dead in his tracks and sucking in his breath, even before the door had closed behind him.

'You sure you're okay baby?' Alexx asked Calleigh, the concern in her voice was evident. The MD had her hand on Calleigh's arm, almost as if to steady her.

He felt his heart suddenly race at that, fighting the sudden sense of dread that overcame him, swallowing hard against the bile that rose in his throat. _Calleigh is not well? How could I not have noticed?_

'Yeah Alexx, I'm fine.' Calleigh's response came. Although he could not see her face, he could hear the smile in her voice. But even its presence it did nothing to dispel the sudden apprehension that filled him. Alexx has never been far off when it came to the welfare of any of the team members.

'You look a little green around the gills.' Alex added, removing her hand from Calleigh's arm.

'I guess my stomach hasn't settled yet this morning.' Calleigh replied, the lilt in her voice indicative enough that she was not overly concerned.

'Hasn't settled? Is there something you're not telling me?' Alexx was quick to throw back, her voice disbelieving. Horatio felt the frown mar his forehead, his heart once again having picked up its pace, he ordered his lungs to let go of the breath he was holding, but they seemed reluctant to comply.

'There might be.' Calleigh's coy reply came. Horatio's hands clamped into fists. Closing his eyes, he felt a strong need to wring from Calleigh exactly what was going on, so that he could make the necessary arrangements to see to whatever was wrong.

'Why you sly, you're pregnant.' Alexx returned mischievously, almost in disbelief. Horatio felt a sudden jolt rush over him, like someone had tossed a bucket of ice water over him. He could not imagine how his heart could pound that loud, and they couldn't hear it. Calleigh…Pregnant. Those were two words he had not even dared to place in the same sentence, and yet it felt like they were the only ones that filled his head.

'I might be.' Calleigh's coy reply once again came.

'Calleigh.' Alexx warned, in her "mother" tone.

'Okay, yes, I'm pregnant.' Calleigh finally relented, her voice conveying her happiness. _Oh God please don't let this be a dream_, Horatio thought as his stunned mien quickly altered. He could feel the smile forming on his lips as a sense of elation filled him, lending a sense of lightness to his being. _We made a baby_. Was the prominent thought that filed his mind as wonder of what they had created cloaked him.

'Congratulations, I didn't even know you were seeing anyone.' Alexx continued, returning to her task at hand.

'Thanks, we've been keeping it quiet.' Calleigh calmly returned, holding the kidney bowl for Alexx to place the second of a series of bullets in.

'And does daddy know?' Alex asked, carefully pulling out a bullet. Horatio just stood spellbound, looking at the two women before him, whilst his mind processed what he had just learnt.

'I haven't told him yet.' Calleigh carefully returned, holding the metal bowl closer for Alexx to drop the bullet in.

'Why not?' Alexx asked in surprise, shifting her gaze to Calleigh.

'It's… it's a bit complicated.' Calleigh stiltedly replied.

'Ah, it wasn't planned.' Alexx replied, nodding her head slightly before returning to the job at hand. Planned or not Horatio couldn't contain the glee that filled him at that moment, he was also not certain as to when he should draw attention to the fact that he was in the room.

'Something like that.' Calleigh replied, nodding her head slightly.

'You think he would disapprove of it.' Alexx asked, whist trying to extract the next bullet. _No! Never_, was the immediate thought that came to Horatio's mind. _That's my baby._

'We haven't discussed kids. To be honest, we haven't even looked pass what we have at the moment.' Calleigh replied. _Oh Calleigh, little do you know that in my mind we were married with kids a long time ago. I've just been biding my time these last few months, waiting for you to be ready, to be sure. _

'Is he good with kids?' Alexx calmly asked.

'Alexx, I doubt there's anyone who cares more for kids.' Calleigh passionately returns, 'he would be the most caring and protective father ever.'

'Then if it wasn't planned…' Alexx started having managed to clamp the next bullet, and started to extract it. '…How did it happen?'

Calleigh remained quiet for a moment before answering, slightly sheepishly. 'You know that case we had out in the Glades a month or so ago, when Horatio insisted we all go onto a course of antibiotics…' Horatio's heart skipped a beat. Had he realized that that would result in pregnancy, he would have had her on antibiotics sooner.

'You forgot.' Alexx said dropping the bullet in the kidney dish.

'Not so much forgot, I never before had to worry about it,' Calleigh returned hesitantly. 'I mean there were always other methods used, it's just… he's the first man I've allowed… without … and to be honest I didn't even think about it.' Horatio's heart warmed at the knowledge that she had not allowed another man to release inside her. That, on it's own, was indication enough that she was willing to bear his children.

'From the look of your face, I'd say you don't think of much when he's with you.' Alex returned, placing the clamp back on the tray.

'It's that obvious?' Calleigh returned more coyly.

'You possibly glow when you speak of him.' Alexx warmly returned.

'Alexx, I can't even explain to you how he makes me feel. I get tingles when I think of it.' Calleigh replied, and Horatio soaked up the delight in her voice. _You have no idea what you do to me Calleigh. Rational thought is the last thing I'm capable of when we're together. _Horatio tried to school his features, but her words were possibly the best stroke to his ego he has ever received. He could no help but feel a few inches taller. Right there and then, he was more than willing to let her feel those tingles for real.

'Well baby girl, you're going to have to tell him.' Alex calmly returned.

'I know. I just don't know how… I mean we didn't plan it.' Calleigh returned slightly apprehensive. _Oh god Calleigh how could you not know how? You've shared my inner most fantasies with me over the last three months. How could telling me we made a baby be that difficult? It's the one thing I have longed for most, thought of, hoped for every time we made love to each other… that one day, you'd want a baby, my baby. _

'If he loves children as much as you say he does, and he loves you honey, he'll do the right thing.' Alex returned.

'That's just it,' Calleigh was quick to reply. 'I don't just want him to do the right thing… I want him to really want it.'

Horatio cleared his throat. 'Ladies,' he said in greeting, knowing anything more would be giving too much away. Alexx turned towards him at the sound of his voice, as did Calleigh. However, with Alexx standing slightly in front of Calleigh, she did not see the stricken look that crossed Calleigh's face.

'Horatio.' Alexx acknowledged.

Once he'd gathered his thoughts, he turned his attention to Calleigh. 'Calleigh, I'd like to see you in my office once we're done here.' He calmly requested, and Calleigh simply nodded in response.

'Alexx,' He asked, stepping closer to the body that was lying on the table, playing slightly with his sunglasses. 'Talk to me.'

'Our victim here sustained trauma to the lower….' Alex started, with her post findings. However, Horatio's mind kept spinning around the news he had just learnt. He chanced a glance at Calleigh and noticed her stiffened body posture, the way she avoided his gaze at all costs.

Once Alexx finished her assessment, Calleigh made her excuses and left with the three bullets they had extracted. Alexx watched her departure before turning towards Horatio.

'Horatio.' She started warningly.

'Yes Alexx.' He calmly replied.

'Take it easy on her.' Alex replied, looking pointedly at him.

'Always Alexx.' He calmly returned, and started turning from her.

'When are you going to tell the others?' Alex firmly asked, causing him to halt his movement and turn back towards her.

'Tell them what?' Horatio deadpanned, arching his one brow.

'Honey I ain't blind, I have a strong notion that the father of that baby has red hair and blue eyes.' She challenged him.

'He might.' Horatio calmly returned, nodding his head ever so slightly.

'Honey, no one here is blind to the two of you.' Alexx seriously returned.

'I never said they were.' Horatio countered calmly.

'It's been good to see you two happy, don't change that.' Alexx sincerely returned.

'I'm not about to Alexx, I'm not about to.' Horatio professed, before turning and leaving the morgue.

Horatio stepped into his office a few minutes later, and was stunned when Calleigh suddenly shot out of the chair she had been sitting in. He carefully closed the door, and had barely turned round to face her when she started talking.

'Horatio. I'm so sorry, I never meant for it to happen. I know I should have been more careful, that I should have thought -' Horatio simply stepped forward, closing the distance between them as he captured her face between his palms, and silenced her in the most effective way possible. Giving in to the desire he had felt the moment he had heard the news.

When the kiss broke, he rested his forehead against hers. 'A baby?' He husked.

Calleigh simply nodded her head slightly, before starting again. 'I didn't know how to tell you – I wanted to – but we never, I mean…' she finally ran out of words, her voice conveying her distraught about the situation.

'Shh Calleigh.' Horatio hushed her, placing a finger on her lips. Before moving his arms around her and drawing her into a hug. His one hand moved down to her abdomen and he pulled back slightly. He felt a mirthful smile paste itself on his lips, as his fingers lightly caressed over the area. His eyes locked with hers, and he watched as her apprehension dissipated, and the warmth of the emotions they so easily shared between them, returned.

Drawing her into another hug, he tightened his hold on her. 'Thank you.' He whispered into her neck.

'I was so scared you would be angry,' she whispered in return.

Horatio felt the lump form in his throat as he fought to control the emotions coursing through him. _Calleigh, if there is any possible way that I could convey to you what I feel, I would._ 'There is no one else I'd rather have as the mother of my children.' He finally managed to husk.

'Children?' Calleigh asked, confused, pulling back from him slightly, a slight frown marred her forehead.

'As many as you want, Calleigh' He professed, and watched her face light up when his implication registered. 'Is everything okay?' he asked. His hand once again drifted down to her abdomen.

'Yes,' she replied nodding her head slightly. 'The doctor said I need to go in for a scan in a few weeks, and I have some prenatal vitamins and Iron tablets I need to take.'

Drawing her back into his embrace, he closed his eyes and thanked the gods for this gift. Having never thought that he could have everything he desired, or that it could be so simple in the end.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..


End file.
